


On Top of the World

by notaliteraltoad



Series: Be Mine (Fallout Soulmate AU) [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaliteraltoad/pseuds/notaliteraltoad
Summary: Two hundred years out of time, Nora assumes she's missed her chance to find her soulmate. Until she strides into the Memory Den and discovers he's been there all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress, but I'm pretty pleased with how well the chapter itself turned out! Let me know what you think~

Goodneighbour was just how Nora left it; falling apart at the seams. Crumbling buildings that might collapse any minute; streets crowded with chem addicts looking for a fix and people willing to stab you over even the smallest disagreement.

It was still far more of a home than Diamond City or Sanctuary ever were.

Nora grinned as she made her way to the Memory Den, weaving her way through the ever crowded streets. It's neon red sign shone through the fog beginning to settle, glowing like a beacon of good luck.

Okay, so the Memory Den wasn't some perfect haven that made everything better; but it was the place that had helped lead her closer to finding Kellogg. So, basically the same thing.

Putting her hands against the gnarled wooden door, Nora pushed it open with a grunt and strode inside. "Hey, anyone home?" she called as she turned the corner.

As expected, Irma lay across her love seat in that cute feathered dress, cigarette in one hand and a battered copy of the Silver Shroud on the other. Huh. Nora had never pegged her as the comic book type.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite customer." Irma beamed at her from across the room, setting the comic carefully on her knee. "Didn't think I would see you back so soon; need Amari's help again?"

A laugh left Nora's lips and she shook her head, ignoring how strands of dark hair fell in her eyes. It was definitely getting too long. "Actually I came to say thanks. You and Amari did one hell of a thing - you have no idea how grateful I am." Finally she had a solid lead on Sean. Her baby wasn't lost for good.

Irma's eyes softened and she straightened up to pat the space beside her. "I'm glad we helped. I must say it was an odd request - one that might not even have worked. I'm glad it all paid off."

They shared a warm smile for a moment, tears pricking the corner of Nora's eyes. Sometimes this world still felt like a nightmare - impossible and suffocating, too crazy to be real. It was people like Irma, Amari and Nick that made her realise not everything was so terrible.

Irma reached out a slender hand - pristine for post-apocalyptic living - and placed it against Nora’s shoulder. "You know you're always welcome here. If you ever want to have a try of our pods - for their intended use, no more crime solving - go ahead. No charge."

Nora rose a brow. Honestly, the entire concept was just weird. She didn’t like to think how easy it was to manipulate thoughts and memories. The future certainly was full of oddities. “Thanks Irma, but I think I’ll pass. It was kind of you to offer, though.”

Irma simply smiled fondly and shrugged. One hand reached out to pluck a packet of cigarettes from the beat up side table, the other reaching for a light. “It isn’t for everyone. Some people find it creepy, some find it… addictive. I’ve been told it’s even more intense if the dream features your soulmate. We’ve had plenty of people wanting to relive their first meeting… and first other things.” Irma wriggled a perfectly sculpted brow.

A bark of laughter escaped Nora’s lips as she ducked her head. “I’m glad I’ve never been here to deal with that. At least you can say you never get bored at work.”

“Too true! I swear, if I have one more person ask for dream sex it will drive me mad.” Irma rolled her eyes skyward. With an expert flick of her wrist she lit her cigarette, then offered the packet to Nora.

She declined. “I’m trying to quit. I have to be healthy if I want to survive running around in an apocalypse. Anyway, tell me more about these strange dream requests.” A grin curved the corners of her lips as she leaned forward. “Sanctuary is so starved of decent gossip I swear.”

“Well, you know Travis? From Diamond City. Well sometimes he comes in and asks about Scarlett-”

The rest of the sentence drifted off as a door creaked open. Irma broke into a wide smile and reached out a hand for whoever had just made an appearance. “Kent, honey!”

Nora’s eyes widened to saucers as she turned in her seat. Her hand subconsciously inched up her sleeve to trace the dark ink of the soulmark against her wrist. Kent. If only. There had to be dozens of Kents in the Commonwealth.

When her eyes came to rest on a round, ghoulish face, she could only stare.

The guy - Kent - froze under her stare. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t realise anyone else was here. I’ll uh, come back later.” He edged back to the door - where did that lead to, anyway? - grabbed the handle and disappeared back into the room. The door thudded closed behind him.

“Uh. What?” Nora stared at the door with a brow raised, hand still resting against her soulmark. “Did that really just happen?”

“It did. Kent can be a little… flighty, I suppose. He’s had a tough time, don’t blame him.” Irma’s usual easy smile faltered for a second, “he doesn’t usually react like that though. In fact he’s usually so eager to hear about you - when I first mentioned you, after you left with Nick, his face lit up.”

“Why would he be so excited over me?”

She waved a hand airily, smile dancing across her lips again. “Well, you’re becoming pretty well known around here, Miss 111. Just about everyone in Goodneighbour knows Nora Bentley’s name. Anyway, between you and me, I think he has a little crush on his new role model.”

Nora let out a light laugh as her eyes wandered to the firmly closed door. He didn’t even know her. Falling for someone he didn’t know could be a dangerous game - she had seen enough people obsessing over Hancock to know that much. Unless…

“Out of curiosity, what’s Kent’s surname?”

Irma rose a thin brow, red-painted lips tilting up. Where did she even get a colour like that in the Commonwealth? “Oh, have I piqued your interest too? I know he’s a ghoul, but I promise Kent is a complete sweetheart.”

“Irma,” Nora complained, rolling her eyes, “my question!” There was no way he was the right Kent. She had wandered half the Commonwealth these last few months, been all over and met all kinds of people. Her soulmate couldn’t have been so close the whole time.

“Oh, sorry hun! His name is Kent Connolly - I’m surprised you didn’t know, with his radio show and all.”

Whatever Irma said after slowly filtered out to nothing. Kent Connolly. Connolly. No way. There was absolutely no way in hell her soulmate was sitting less than twenty meters away with only a door between them. Had he been here the first time Nora visited? Known who she was and not said a thing?

“Holy shit! Irma, he’s my soulmate.”

Irma’s jaw snapped closed, delighted smile playing at the corners of her lips. “Really? Oh, I knew something was up when Kent wanted to know so much about you.” Cigarette forgotten, she stubbed it out on the nearby ashtray and straightened up in her seat. “Well, go talk to him. He’s too shy to do it himself so you need to take the initiative.”

Nora felt her heartbeat quicken as she fixed her eyes on the splintered old door. When had her hands started to sweat? “What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” He had bailed the second he locked eyes with her. Maybe he didn’t want a soulmate. Maybe he didn’t believe in fate. Maybe he did and it was just her he didn’t want.

Okay, now she was overthinking. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned back to Irma. “It’s okay if he isn’t interested. I’ll get over it.” Probably. Maybe?

Irma just rolled her eyes. “He does. Did you listen to a word I just said? All he’s done is ask about you since the day you waltzed in here with Nick Valentine in tow. He knew who you were, too, as soon as he saw that vault suit.” She placed a soft hand on Nora’s shoulder and smiled like someone who knew the answers to the world. “Go on, stop procrastinating!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll peek my head inside.” Nora forced down the butterflies swelling in her stomach, wiping her damp hands on her khakis. She was fine. There was no need to be nervous. This was only one of - if not the - most important things in her entire life. Yeah, meeting her soulmate two hundred years later than expected was no big deal.

Fuck. She was going to screw this all up, wasn’t she?

The walk from Irma’s cushioned sofa to Kent’s door was barely a few metres, but it felt like the walk of death as she heaved herself up and inched over. Since when was she, ever confident Nora Bentley, afraid to speak to someone? Why did her legs feel like lead, her head fuzzy like she was in a dream?

This soulmate stuff was going to be the end of her. Depending on how terribly this went, that might be the better option. Maybe Hancock would let her hide out for a while until she recovered? Maybe it was better to just vacate Goodneighbour completely and never come back.

Her hand shook as she gently knocked on the door. Her knuckles were still bruised and sore from an old fight with a super mutant, but the twinge of pain as her knuckles hit wood was nothing compared to the way her heart did backflips inside her chest. It was as if it was trying to break free. “Hey Kent, it’s Nora. Mind if I come in?”

Silence. Kent didn’t way a word on the other side of the door - Nora strained her ears but couldn’t even hear him move. Was he ignoring her?

“Kent? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me, but I want you to know it’s also okay if you do.” The words tasted sour on her tongue. Irma was wrong; Kent didn’t want to see her, he had no interest in meeting her at all. Now she was stood out here looking like an idiot, waiting on her soulmate to answer and he didn’t even want to know. All those times Hancock had told her soulmarks were a bunch of shit. Hell, maybe he had been right.

“Nora, are you still there?”

The voice was so small, muffled by the door, that Nora almost didn’t hear it. There went her heart again, skipping like she was some schoolgirl with her first crush. Was this a soulmate thing, or just her being a big baby? Eventually she let her hand drop to the door handle, hovering nervously. “Yeah, I am. Hi.”

Real smooth, Nora.

“Y-you can come in. If you want. I mean - you don’t have to, but if you do…”

He sounded as if he was about to cry. Nora softened, gentle smile curling at her lips. “Of course I do. We’re soulmates! Hell, I thought for sure I’d never get to meet mine. Okay, I’m coming in; you ready?”

There was a small “yes” from the other side and that was all Nora needed. She couldn’t help the beaming smile that spread across her lips as she turned the handle, or the way she all but skipped through the door and into the room.

The sight she was met with was certainly an unexpected one.

The first thing she was met with was… a life sized cut out of the Silver Shroud? Glancing around the room she noted that everything was Shroud related; comics scattered across an ancient coffee table, worn out posters on the walls, a Shroud blanket tossed over an armchair with the stuffing coming out.

Then her grey-brown eyes met wide black ones. Nora let her eyes trace him, sucking up every detail of her soulmate because this had to be a dream and dammit, she wanted to remember when she woke up.

The most obvious thing was that Kent was a ghoul. Leathery skin pulled tight, thick and callous. No nose of course, just a deep crevice where one had been a long time ago; pitch black eyes that should have invoked a feeling of uneasiness. They didn’t. Nothing about him did.

In fact, Nora could safely say he was damn cute; maybe it was the too-small suit jacket wrapped around his thick frame, or the way he peeked at her nervously under his hat.

When he spoke, his voice war rough and scratchy like every other ghoul in the Commonwealth - but his voice was gentle, too, and quiet.

Wait, what did he actually say?


	2. Chapter 2

They stared at each other, deep brown eyes and ghoulish black ones. Nora's brain had all but stuttered to a halt, and she struggled to understand his words but she just _hadn't heard them._

"Uh, Nora?"

His voice, so soft and sweet, jolted her from her stupor and she felt her cheeks flush dark crimson beneath the smattering of freckles. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. I was uh, lost in thought?" Smooth as always.

Kent ducked his head, one broad hand reaching up to tug the hat lower over his eyes. "It's nothing. I'm sorry! I'm being awkward and weird…"

Nora felt a tickle in the back of her throat, the absurd urge to __giggle__. "It's not every day you meet your soulmate," she replied softly, and her cheeks were still burning crimson but at least she was managing conversation. "I think I'm acting weirder than usual too."

He peeked up at her from behind the rim of his hat, and he was so cute that Nora almost melted on the spot. He smiled, a shy little quirk of his lips, and cautiously ushered her forward. "You don't need to stand in the doorway. U-unless you don't want to come in. I understand if you're disappointed." The last words were almost a whisper, that tentative smile dropping.

"Oh. Oh, of course I'm not, honey!" Nora stepped forward - and it wasn't until that moment that she noticed a faded, life sized Shroud cut out. Quirking a brow, Nora sidestepped it to stand beside Kent.

Even sitting it was obvious how short he was, and Nora wasn't tall herself. He was pretty big too, with broad shoulders and thick thighs that his suit didn't do well to hide. Not that she was _ _complaining.__

Kent watched her with nervous eyes as she perched on his desk, and his eyes flickered to the ancient terminal as if embarrassed for her to see what was there. He didn't say a word, but he also didn't flinch away when she gently reached for his hand.

His skin felt rough, a little like old, pockmarked leather - but Nora found it oddly comforting as she traced circles on his palm. For a brief moment everything disappeared - it was just them, alone, and nothing else mattered. When her eyes slipped closed, butterflies swarmed in her stomach. When she opened them, Kent's gaze dipped down and she swore he had been staring. The thought made a grin spread across her lips.

"Hey," she began, squeezing his hand gently, "I have some stuff to take care of, but how about we meet up at the Third Rail in a couple of hours? I have the whole evening free, and I want to spend it with you. If you're available, of course." A frown slipped onto her features. Was she being too forward? They were __soulmates,__  but that was no excuse to take it for granted.

There was no need to worry though, as Kent round face __lit up__  at the suggestion - and his black eyes were filled with warmth. "I'd love to! Magnolia's voice is so beautiful, it's kind of romantic, you know? Uh," he paused, and his stutter was so endearing, "not that I think this is a date or anything. Unless it is?" He sounded so hopeful, so eager, and Nora loved it.

"It's a date," she replied with a nod. As she clambered from the desk, it almost hurt to let go of his hand, so warm in hers. Weirdly warm, actually, and she wondered briefly if it was the radiation or just natural. But it wasn't something she was going to ask about. Grinning, she leaned over to tip Kent's hat back and press a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you at the Third Rail in, say, two hours?"

"S-sure!" He was absolutely _ _beaming,__  the joy on his face so clear Nora didn't want to leave.

But as she gave him a little wave and a grin, the butterflies in her stomach grew, the stuttering of her chest so loud, Nora knew she had to leave now or she never would. As she weaved past the Shroud cutout and the rest of the clutter, she cast Kent one last broad, white tooth grin before slipping back into the main hall.

* * *

 Tugging at the hem of her sleeve, Nora squinted at the image of herself in the cracked floor length mirror. The dress she wore was pre-war, a simple black dress that clung to her hips, the off the shoulder sleeves a little bit too long for her short limbs. Her dark hair was simple - a braid, her fringe neatly clipped back. In the old days it would have been considered a basic look - but by todays standards, it was damn extravagant. Perhaps _ _too extravagant__ , if the sequins still clinging to the thin fabric was anything to go by.

Sighing, Nora turned back to the bed - where her usual travelling clothes lay, as well as a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a simple grey sweater. She wanted to impress Kent; but she didn't want to look desperate. The jeans and sweater were probably a better option. Nora trudged over and lifted the dark jeans - only to drop them back onto the bed.

No. If she wanted to look good for her date, she damn well __would.__

So without looking back, Nora grabbed her leather jacket from the chair in the corner, opened the door, and slid out of her rented room in the Hotel Rexford.

She ducked her head to avoid the curious stares of other guests, one man's gaze so intense she physically felt his eyes watch her as she trotted to the exit. Another cheered, sending her a thumbs up as she passed him. "Looking like that, you must be off on a date. Lucky guy - or gal. Have fun!"

Nora's face reddened, and by the time she made it outside she was scarlet. To make things worse, the sleeves were clinging to her underarms in a way that made her thankful it was cold outside. The last thing she needed was to turn up all sweaty and panicking. To think, not two hours ago she had been __so confident__ in asking Kent to dinner. Now she was just a human shaped mess shoved in a sparkly dress.

She hurried across Goodneighbour, passing a few vaguely familiar faces that she didn't allow herself to look at long enough to acknowledge. In mere minutes she reached the Third Rail, palms damp with sweat as she cracked open the door.

Inside was warm and cosy, although the broken railway station didn't look it. Nora felt her heart rate spike - but she smiled in relief as her eyes rested on Ham. "Hi," she said simply - and her voice actually sounded somewhat even.

"Evening," Ham replied, and the tiny quirk of his lips was the best smile she was going to get. "Kent's already inside; arrived way early, from what I understand. Now," Ham's face, always so stern, stiffened even more, "if the two of you really are soulmates, you better treat him right. Most of us ghouls aren't so lucky in love, so don't break his heart."

The silent addition of __or else__ didn't need to be said aloud.

Nora simply sent him a soft smile and a nod. "He's my soulmate, Ham. I'm as genuine as he is."

When it became clear Ham didn't have anything else to say, Nora stepped away and descended the long-broken escalator leading to the bar itself. The deeper she went the darker it became; the only source of light was little candles lining the escalator, and one weak beam of light filtering up from the bar below.

By the time her foot left the final step, Nora's chest was beating so wildly in her chest she thought she might be sick, the familiar dampness in her palms confirming she was probably a sweaty mess. She glanced around, trying to subtly wipe her hands on her dress, dark eyes scanning for Kent.

Ah, there he was. Sitting at a little table in the corner closest to Magnolia - who seemed to be taking a break - head ducked low as if a single glance from another customer might have made him dissolve on the spot. He looked so out of place but so sweet, waiting there so patiently.

As Nora approached, a few heads popped up to watch - and one man whistled in appreciation. Suddenly she was regretting her choice of dress.

Until Kent looked up, pitch black eyes widening as he caught sight of her. A shy little smile graced his features and it didn't matter that his lips were thin and scarred, or that his leathery skin pulled tight against his cheekbones with the action. He was __gorgeous.__

She didn't even realise she had made it across the bar until she was lowering herself down onto the old metal chair across from him. She felt a smile tug at her lips and soon she was __beaming,__  her smile matching his and then some. "Hi, Kent."

"Hi Nora." He ducked his head, and although she couldn't see it, Nora imagined a blush creeping onto his face. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks." Nora felt a flush of her own overtake her tanned skin, felt the warmth spread to the tips of her ears. "You look lovely too."

And he did. He had swapped the dirty brown suit for a sleeker black one that hugged his wide shoulders, and the pink tie was a cute addition.

"Why don't I grab us drinks?" Nora suggested, glancing at the bar. Magnolia sat beside a woman in a red coat - wait, was that _ _Irma?__  Nora raised a brow as she turned back to Kent, and the urge to laugh bubbled up in her throat. "What's Irma doing here?"

"Oh." Kent dropped his gaze, but his lips quirked as if he, too, was trying not to laugh. "She was here before me. I uh, think she's keeping tabs on us."

"Huh." Nora grinned. "Well, she does love her gossip. Did she really think we wouldn't notice, with a coat like that?"

A nervous little laugh escaped Kent’s lips, wide shoulders raised in a shrug. "I don't think she's trying to hide from us. She knew I was nervous so, uh..." He dipped his head, shoulders hunching and it looked as if he wanted to disappear.

Nora reached out a hand, and she had to lean across the table a little to reach, but she gently cupped Kent's face to tilt his head up. His skin was rough underneath her fingers, but Nora didn't mind as she gently traced the line of an old scar across his jaw. "I was nervous too," she admitted, and it was so unlike her but she needed him to know that it was okay. "I spent a solid half hour having an internal crisis before running out the door."

"R-really?"

"Uh huh. So don't worry about being nervous, because I guarantee it was nothing worse than my own panicking." She smiled, and when he smiled back her chest was filled with such __warmth__ like she had never felt before. 

"You were nervous about being with me?" For just a moment his nerves seemed to slip away, and the look on his round face was almost proud as he gazed at Nora almost in wonder. But then that little frown slipped back onto his features. "I don't see why. I'm nothing special..."

"Nonsense. You're my soulmate, and that's enough for you to be pretty damn amazing. Besides that, you're a wonderful person, Kent. I know it." She didn't know him well - barely at all, in fact - but Nora just knew. Maybe it was the shy little smile, or the way his eyes lit up when he spoke, or the enormous collection of Silver Shroud memorabilia cluttering his room. There was just something about him.

Kent sank back in his seat, and although he wouldn't meet her eyes he was grinning so broadly, a hand placed against his cheek, and it was the sweetest sight she had ever seen.

"So," Nora leaned over to squeeze his hand, "how about those drinks?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this. It's going to be short, fluffy and really not plot orientated at all, since my Soulmate AUs are more of a snapshot of the big events rather than an entire fic.
> 
> Also formatting isn't working right on my writing software and I'm too lazy to reread everything to spell check & italicize, sorry!

As Nora waited for their drinks she settled down on the stool next to Irma. The other woman glanced up with a beaming smile, and for a moment Nora wondered if perhaps she wasn't there to watch the date at all.

Until she spoke. "You and Kent seem to get on well. I'm glad." She took a sip of her Nuka Cola, arching a perfectly plucked brow. "Be kind to him, okay? He's been down on his luck for so long now, he deserves someone good in his life."

This felt like the worst case of deja vu. "I've already had this speech from Ham, and it's the most I've ever heard him speak to anyone. You know me, Irma - I never thought I'd meet my soulmate. Now that I have, I'm never going to let him go." Warmth spread across her cheeks at her own admission, eyes dropping to the floor. She barely knew Kent, and here she was acting like they were star crossed lovers... well, they kind of were. At the thought, her cheeks flushed even brighter.

"You're a good kid Nora. I know you and Kent will be perfect for each other."

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her full lips, or the warmth that settled deep in her chest. She looked up expecting to see the smiling face of Irma - but instead was met with a glass landing unceremoniously onto the bar.

"Your drinks," Whitechapel Charlie stated simply, his thick accent grating against Nora's ears.

"Thanks. I guess that's my cue to leave." Taking the chipped glasses, she cast one last glance at Irma. "See you later. Thanks for the pep talk." There was a hint of teasing in her voice - but really, it was so good to know Kent had people that cared about him. Not everyone was so lucky nowadays.

As she crossed the bar, weaving her way back to her table, Magnolia's soft voice drifted over. She had taken up her usual place in the corner, red dress sparkling in the dim light of the bare bulbs overhead. The entire bar seemed to still, dozens of heads turning in sync to watch her as she leaned close to the ancient microphone. Her voice was __hypnotising__ , so beautiful it was almost ethereal.

And it gave Nora a wonderful idea.

Kent glanced up as she set the two glasses down on the table, a shy smile spreading across his face. He looked as if he wanted to say something - __desperately__  - but for whatever reason he stayed silent.

"I love this song," Nora stated softly, her voice low. She just hated the thought of disturbing Magnolia's singing. "I was wondering-"

"Would you like to dance?"

Nora's eyes widened, and for a moment she couldn't say a word. That was _ _her__  line!

"I'm sorry!" Kent ducked his head, teeth worrying at his lower lip as he averted his gaze. "I shouldn't have asked! Of course you don't..."

"I'd love to." A beaming smile spread across her lips as she reached across the table to gently cup his hand in hers. "I was just about to ask the same thing." Her thumb traced along the inside of his wrist, memorising the grooves and old scars. She hopped to her feet, hand still in his, grinning as Kent watched her with wide eyes.

With the crowded bar and tables scattered across the room there wasn't much space to manoeuvre - but there was a spot close to Magnolia's little stage occupied only by two women chatting quietly. One glanced up, meeting Nora's eyes for a brief moment - then she smiled, gently towing her friend to give them room.

This close, Magnolia's beautiful voice was so clear, so soft and slow and it was the most stunning thing Nora had ever heard. With the light dimmed, casting a glow across the bar, it was almost as if she had been transported back in time, back to pre-war.

Kent's hand was warm, almost hot in hers and Nora couldn't tell if the dampness of sweat came from him or her. When she looked down, she realised for the first time how small he was - he couldn't have been more than five foot two. He watched her shyly, his smile so soft only the corners of his lips tilted up. 

Nora curled a hand around his shoulder as she swayed in time to Magnolia's song, the soft music filling her ears and Kent's cute little smile the only thing she saw. In that moment, with Kent in her arms and Magnolia's voice drifting throughout the Third Rail, everything seemed _ _perfect.__

Magnolia's voice faded, voice disappearing into the chatter of the bar. This song was slower, softer, something quietly romantic and Nora had been here many times - but this song was new. 

Glancing up, Nora's dark eyes met Magnolia's as a small, knowing smile curled at her lips. It was as if words passed between them, even if Magnolia didn't pause her song. __This one's for you.__

Nora's heart fluttered in her chest and her whole body felt pleasantly warm, more at ease than she'd ever been since waking up in this wasteland. She pulled Kent closer, moving gently in time with the music.

When hooded eyes flickered down to look at him, Kent opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak -  but not a single word left his lips. Instead she just sighed so quietly it was almost impossible to hear, and squeezed her hand.

It was impossible to know how long they stood there, slow dancing in the middle of the Third Rail. Time seemed to stop, everything else filtering out until it was just her, Kent, and Magnolia singing softly beside them.

* * *

 

By the time they stumbled out of the Third Rail it was well past midnight, the darkness outside so complete even the lamps failed to light the streets. Frost dusted the ground, although it had been a warm afternoon.

Nora's head felt fuzzy, legs tripping over each other as she struggled to manoeuvre the steps without falling on her face. Perhaps staying out so late was a bad idea - the last couple of vodka and Nuka Cola's were probably a poor choice too.

Beside her, Kent made his way down the steps with ease, stopping on the side walk to offer a gnarled hand.

 "Thanks," Nora said as she took his hand, and even after just a day it felt so familiar, so _ _right,__ they way their hands fit together. This time, when she attempted the steps, she didn't worry about tripping in the dark.

"So uh, where are you staying? Do you have a house here?" Kent didn't look at her as he spoke, keeping his head low. Even after tonight he was still nervous around her.

Nora's own nerves had dissolved the second they stood up to dance - though the alcohol was probably helping, the back of her mind told her. "I'm renting out a room at the Rexford. I actually live in Diamond City." No sooner had the words left her lips than she knew it was a mistake. Wincing, it was her turn to drop her gaze. "I mean, it's a nice place and all, and it's close to my friends - Nick and Piper? - but the mayor is a piece of work." She was making it worse for herself, but her mouth didn't want to __shut up.__ She should have just left it at Diamond City instead of over explaining and-

"It's fine. Diamond City is one of the best places to be. Not that I've ever been in but... you can live where you want." Kent shrugged, and although his nervous little smile stayed in place it looked stilted, forced. "It means I can't come visit you. Uh, assuming you even want me to!"

"Of course I do." They had been drifting toward the Rexford without even watching their step - but Nora paused, leaning down to ghost a kiss across Kent's cheek. It was probably best to take it slow. "And it kind of sucks, and I'd love to give McDonough a piece of my mind for tossing out every last ghoul, but it means I get to come here more often. Goodneighbour feels more like a home than Diamond City, anyway." Which was true; but all the more so now she knew her _ _soulmate__  lived there. Idly, she wondered if there were any places up for grabs.

Kent snorted softly; not quite a laugh, but his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. It was such a __cute__ sight that Nora had to grin back. "I don't know who's in charge of this soulmate thing, or why they saw us and thought to put us together - but I'm really glad they did, Nora."

"Me too." She leaned down again - and boy, Kent really was short - and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. Maybe it was the alcohol making her braver, or maybe in the quiet, empty streets her worries seemed a hundred miles away, but she let her lips trail down his cheek, skimming across pockmarked skin.

Then their lips met, soft and careful, and Nora swore she was on top of the __world.__ His lips were rough, lined with tiny scars, but as she pressed her lips against his it felt __wonderful.__

When they broke apart, Kent stared up at her with wide, owlish eyes. He looked lost, but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips said otherwise.

"Sorry," Nora muttered, and her cheeks flushed a rosy red made all the worse by the cold that nipped her skin. "It's way too early for that."

"Is it?" Kent questioned - and then immediately waved a hand to dismiss his own words. "I mean, maybe, but I don't mind. I'm uh, still getting used to the fact that someone wants to kiss me, let alone __you.__ "

He really thought so little of himself, when Nora saw the most fantastic, handsome guy in the world - someone she couldn't wait to get to know better. It didn't matter that he was a ghoul, or that he was shy, or that he lived in Goodneighbour; they were made for each other. Literally. 

Their hands were still interlocked; Nora's slender and tanned, Kent's chubby and scarred. She squeezed gently, and her heart felt so __warm__  at the sight of him smiling at him. "Trust me Kent, I see why we're soulmates; and for the record, I __really__  want to kiss you."

He let out a quiet, nervous laugh, free hand tugging at a fray on the sleeve of his suit. "Really?"

"Totally." Nora smiled, but it was ruined as a shiver ran through her, the night wind rustling through her short hair. "But I think we should get inside first, before we freeze."

"O-oh! Of course." 

The trip to the Rexford was shorter without having to weave past people - or, more often than not, shove past them - and before long Nora was elbowing open the enormous front door. The heat washed over her the instant she stepped inside, like coming home to a burning wood fire, and she sighed in relief.

"Jeez, it's hot in here," Kent murmured - but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"I've no idea how they keep it so warm, since I'm pretty sure central heating hasn't existed in two hundred years."

"Central heating?"

Nora smiled, a soft laugh leaving her. "Never mind."

"Ah Nora, back later than usual I see? And who's this with you?" Clair's voice drifted over from behind the desk - did that women ever sleep? - and there was a smile in her voice rarely heard.

When Nora turned, cheeks still tinged pink, she found herself tugging Kent closer. It wasn't as if there was anything to prove, or that Clair was going to judge, but there was something in Nora that __needed him__  close. "This is Kent. He uh," she turned to him, silently asking for permission to say the words that were so desperate to burst from her lips.

He nodded, shyly, and cast a glance over to Clair.

"He's my soulmate! Can you believe it? I thought I was never going to find him and then bam! He's been living so close this __entire time__. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person alive." Words spilled from her lips and she couldn't stop them - and even though Nora was dimly aware that Clair probably wasn't that interested, she pulled Kent close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Clair's smile was polite, her eyelids heavy as if she was ready to fall asleep - but her voice was soft and genuine as she replied, "well, I'm happy for you two. About time someone in this town found their luck."

Beside her Kent was beaming, and although sleep seemed to be catching up with him too, he seemed brighter by the second. 

They had known each other for only the briefest time, but already Nora was beginning to see how much he craved affection. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms and never let go - but it was best to ease into this slowly. 

"So uh, I'm going to head up to my room now," she spoke, awkwardly turning away from Clair. Her eyes landed on Kent, and immediately she wished she could stay with him just a bit longer. But it was late, she was cold and tired, and even the shitty mattress waiting for her upstairs sounded fantastic. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kent? I'll pop around with some noodles and we can make a day of it."

"Sure!" His brows creased, no doubt disappointed to see her go; but he smiled gently as one nervous hand raised to pull her close. His lips met hers so briefly she barely felt his breath ghost across her face, and then he pulled back, awkwardly tugging his hat over his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Nora."

She couldn't help the laugh, or the way her heart __melted__  at the sight of him anxiously playing with his hat. He really was the sweetest guy around. Tilting his hat back, Nora beamed. "Goodnight, Kent."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Irma!" Nora chirped as she breezed into the Memory Den, a wide smile already spreading across her face. "I brought noodles for Kent and myself - do you and Amari want in?"

"I'm afraid Amari is hard at work, you know how she _hates_  to be disturbed - and I've just eaten. But thanks." She smiled, dazzling, and Nora grinned back. "Head on in; Kent's been dying to see you all morning."

That made her heart flutter, the grin spreading wider across Nora's full lips. "Really? Aw, he's so sweet..."

"He is," Irma replied, red lips tilting upward.

Nora nodded absently, but she was already beelining for the door leading to Kent's room. She had to juggle the cartons of hot noodles for a moment, hissing as a little splash of broth hit her bare hands - and then knocked gently with her spare fist. "Hi Kent, it's me! Sorry I'm a bit late, the wait for food was ridiculous.

There was a squeak on the other side of the door, followed by the rustling of Kent moving something. Boxes? Paper? "Uh, give me one second!" 

A frown slipped onto Nora's features, but it soon melted into a grin as she realised he was trying to _tidy up_ for her. Really, when she had already seen what it looked like in there? Honestly, the Silver Shroud memorabilia was cute. She had always loved that radio show.

The rusted door handle jostled, and then the door creaked open as Kent's round face popped into view. He was smiling shyly, eyes hidden by that damn hat of his - and when he the door open wider to let her past, Nora saw that his hands were worrying a hole into the sleeve of his shirt. 

Was he really so nervous to see her? Doubt seeped into her mind, worry playing around in her mind. Did he not want to see her? She hadn't had that much last night but perhaps she had said something stupid, or maybe he was just having second thoughts....

When her eyes flickered up, Kent was absolutely _beaming,_ and every last negative thought drained from her mind in an instant. She leaned up to peck his cheek and he couldn't blush, but the bashful look that overtook his features made her melt.

"Hi Nora," he said quietly, "I'm uh, sorry this place is kind of a mess. I don't really have a lot of room in here."

"Don't worry about it." She cast him a reassuring look as she placed the noodle cartons on the little table in the corner. The table itself was crammed full with a brick of a radio and an assortment of equipment she didn't even know the use for - though, she supposed, it made sense since he had his own show. Which was really cool. 

"So, uh." Kent settled himself on the narrow single bed, and he looked so __awkward__  in his own room that suddenly Nora wondered if she had been to forward, inviting herself into his private space. "I know it's _kind of_ cramped in here. If it's too weird we can always go somewhere else." He ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

Yeah, he was so uncomfortable. Nora huffed out a gentle sigh, settling on the bed beside him to wrap a hand around his. "If you think it's weird, then we can go somewhere else. But I don't think it is. Anyway, I was kind of  hoping I'd get to watch you host your show. But if you don't want to-"

"You could host it with me!" Kent blurted - and then smothered his face in his hands. "Sorry, of course you don't want to. That's stupid."

Nora's heart reached out to him, and the desire to wrap him in her arms and just hold on forever was so strong it was overwhelming. She softened, reaching over to gently pry his hands away. "I'd love to. Not that I know how to host a radio show, but I think it'll be fun!"

He glanced up, grey-blue eyes wary - like he was expecting a practical joke. "Really? You're not just being nice?"

"I'd love to," she repeated, and then she dipped down to press a tiny, careful kiss to the corner of his lips. He tasted like Nuka Cola Cherry, his lips rough and worn. When she pulled away, her smile only widened. "I think it's really amazing that you host this yourself. Maybe it's about time you had a co-host. At least once in a while."

A smile spread across his scarred lips and for a moment it left Nora _breathless._  This was the first time he had smiled so widely, the worry and shyness melting away and his eyes sparkled. He looked gorgeous.

"Come on, show me how it works," she gestured to the scattering of radio equipment, a fond smile spreading across her lips as Kent stood to fiddle with something on the desk.

"If you really want to," he replied nervously, eyes flickering from her to the radio.

"I do."

"Okay! I'm due to go on air soon anyway; I was going to just postpone it since you were coming over." He spoke to her, but his attention turned to the radio as he worked, pressing buttons and touching things Nora didn't know the name of. His eyebrows dipped into a look of concentration, lips pursed with just a sliver of tongue poking through.

God, he was _adorable._

Nora grabbed her carton of noodles and picked up a fork - because hell if she was going to attempt chopsticks, especially in front of Kent - and nudged his own carton over. She ate as she watched him, and somehow the noodles tasted better with him there. Or maybe it was just being there, in his private space and watching him work on something he loved made _everything_ feel better.

After a brief, comfortable silence Kent sat back, nodding to himself as if to say _nice job._  He turned to Nora, and he seemed to notice the noodles for the first time. "Oh, thank you Nora! I'd totally forgotten you came here to eat with me... sorry."

"No worries," Nora replied, pausing to take a bite, "it's nice seeing you work. Even if I now see that you forget to eat because of it." She grinned at him over the top of the white carton, a light laugh leaving her. "Really, you should work on that."

He smiled sheepishly, one hand ghosting across his midsection. Nora had to admit the tight fit of the shirt was appealing. "Ghouls don't need to eat as often anyway. Though now I'm a ghoul, it's basically impossible to shift this weight. I was uh, pretty chunky before the war."

"Hmm," Nora replied, that gentle smile still on her lips, "I would have liked to see that. Pre-war you, that is. I bet you were cute - though you're pretty damn handsome now, too."

Kent's eyes darted away, and she swore she was learning to know when he was blushing even without seeing it on his skin. "A-anyway, let's get this show started. Do you want me to walk you through it?"

"Na, I'll follow your lead." Nora's smile was absolutely devilish as she scooted from the bed, gently nudging Kent with a hip so they could share the sturdy office chair. Even so, there wasn't much room as she sat down - with Kent's wide body and her own apple shaped curves, it was a struggle to get comfy.

Kent shifted as her leg knocked against his, but the shy look on his face told her he wasn't uncomfortable. He probably just wasn't used to someone acting so __familiar__  around him. It was easy to forget she had only known him for twenty-four hours.

He set a microphone beside them and Nora took a moment to marvel at the fact any of this still worked, let alone was good enough to host a show with.

"Okay, nearly ready. I just need to uh, psych myself up. I usually do this alone. Not that I don't want you here of course! I'm just, well, nervous I guess." He ducked his head, tugging down the hat as if to physically shield himself from her disapproving gaze.

Which wasn't disapproving at all, but soft and sympathetic as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's fine, Kent. You'll do amazing."

"T-thanks." He took a moment, purposefully avoiding her gaze and staring at the old microphone as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Then he quickly - too quickly, like he might have changed his mind - he pressed a button, and the radio was live.

Nora was beaming, grinning ear to ear and practically squirming in her seat. 

"Hi everyone, welcome to the Silver Shroud Radio. It's Kent, as always, but today I have someone else with me." He glanced at her, his eyes filled with a warmth and fondness Nora had never seen before. "Why don't you say hello?"

Nora leaned forward, eyeing Kent as she spoke. "Hey listeners, I'm Nora Bentley. I wanted to know how this radio thing worked, and Kent was lovely enough to let me sit in with him. Isn't he the sweetest?"

Beside her, Kent's hand fluttered to his face, dark eyes shyly meeting hers. "I'm sure everyone's heard of Nora by now - General of the Minutemen, saving the Commonwealth one settlement at a time. Not to mention dozens of other amazing achievements. She's a real life Silver Shroud. So uh, I'm real lucky to have her here with me."

Warmth flooded Nora's chest, her fondness and _adoration_ growing with every word he said. "And I'm really lucky to have you as my soulmate, Kent. I wouldn't want anyone else." The words were supposed to be for Kent only, spoken so softly Nora barely heard them herself - but she realised with a jolt that she had spoken right into the microphone. 

Kent's eyes widened, their depths pitch black but showing more emotion in those few moments than she had ever seen in anyone. Even through the mottled, leathery skin he was _scarlet._

They locked eyes for what felt like forever, both too long and not long enough. Nora was the first to look away, cheeks burning as she dropped her head. At least her hair, just brushing her shoulders, was long enough to hide her embarrassment,

A moment later Kent seemed to snap from his shock, clearing his throat and quietly speaking into the mic. "Sorry about that pause, folks. How about we start off today with a new episode? A fan was kind enough to hand in what might be the last existing tape!"

Nora didn't watch as he started the episode, didn't react as the narrator's strong voice assaulted her ears. This wasn't her, this bashfulness and unsureness. Was this really what finding your soulmate did to people? She both loved it and hated it - wanted it to continue forever and needed it to go _away._

Kent fell silent, and Nora was far too aware that they were still sharing one desk chair, legs pressed together. He was so warm, almost hot, and it was stifling.

"Look," Nora began, "I'm-"

"You really feel that way?"

Nora's eyes darted up, thick brows knitted into a frown. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you really feel so lucky to be my soulmate?" His eyes darted away, and it really seemed like he found it impossible to make eye contact for more than a second at a time. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be soul bonded to someone like me."

Nora's heart sank, but it wasn't for herself. She reached over to brush a hand across his calloused cheek, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his skin against hers. "Of course I feel that way. You're wonderful, Kent, and I wouldn't want anyone else in the world."

He sighed quietly, shoulders slumping - and just like that, every worry he had been keeping to himself, every self-conscious moment became so obvious it was like Nora was reading his mind. "I know who I am. I'm awkward and weird and I'm a ghoul. I've been around long enough to get used to it, but I don't want you to be... disappointed."

Nora felt her arms curl around Kent's neck before it registered in her own mind what she was doing. She wanted - no, needed - him to know that he was appreciated and loved and that her words were _ _so genuine.__

He tensed for a moment - but when Nora's fingers traced along his neck, he all but sank into her. "Sorry," he muttered, and it was so quiet Nora almost missed it, "I didn't mean to get weird on you."

"You didn't," she replied simply, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We all get a little insecure - and this soulmate thing is kind of a big deal." She paused, leaning away to look at Kent. Even all bashful and embarrassed he was lovely. "And I should be apologising. I didn't mean to say that out loud on live radio."

A nervous laugh slipped from her lips but Kent only smiled with a little laugh of his own. "I don't mind -  I mean I wasn't expecting it at all but, I don't know, kind of sweet?"

Nora just dropped her head into her hands and let out a low groan. At least she hadn't made a total ass of herself. Probably? "Well, if we wanted to keep this lowkeye it's impossible now." In all honesty she didn't want to keep it lowkeye. Nothing about Nora was subtle - from the way she dressed or talked to the fact she was almost famous in the Commonwealth. But she had taken that choice away from Kent.

 "If you want to," he replied, and there was a smile in his voice, "then so do I. You're so out of my league, but I'm really glad you're okay with this. Us."

"Hey, no one's out of anyone's league. We're soulmates for a reason, you know." Nora leaned in with a soft smile, tilting Kent face up so she could brush her lips across his. There wasn't nearly enough space on the tiny chair and she pressed herself against Kent, feeling the chair wobble underneath their combined weight.

Oh. Kent was a lot softer than she had thought. The slight roundness of his stomach squished against her own and she felt the heat pouring from him. Radiation, probably, but _damn._

His lips moved against her own; soft and tentative and nervous, but it only took a moment for him to release a quiet sigh and raise one thick hand to brush hair from Nora's face.

"Hey, lovebirds. Someone's here to see you."

They snapped apart like two teenagers caught under the bleachers - a concept long lost to the war. The room was as empty as it had been when they came in, but Nora's cheeks burned brightly and she actually squeaked. "We'll be out in a second, Irma!"

"Take your time." There was a laugh in Irma's voice, light and airy, but then the quiet tap of footsteps told them she was leaving them in peace.

Nora willed her scarlet face to calm, but placing a hand to her cheeks only made her realise how hot she was. What was she, a school kid experiencing her first crush? "I wonder who's here," she said, if only to take the attention away from her beet-red face. "God, I hope it isn't Nick here to check up on me."

She slid from the chair - a little awkward with their bodies pressed so close - and made it half way to the door before realising Kent hadn't followed. Turning with a quirked brow, she asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just uh, still reeling." His eyes snapped up to hers - but as always he only held her gaze for a split second. Then that all so familiar bashful smile playing at his lips.

She was really beginning to love the way he smiled.

"We should probably see who wants us," he said, almost tripping over his own words. In a flash he was by her side - and it might have seemed like he was too eager to leave, but Nora didn't miss the little grin when he caught her eye.

Nora bumped the door open with her hip - because what else were hips her size for? - and stepped out of Kent's Shroud themed room.

She was met with Irma, lounging on her chair as always and grinning like a child. Amari stood behind the love seat and there was a smile on her angular features too - Nora hadn't ever seen her smile. The weirdest thing wasn't them, or Nick slouching against the wall - or even Hancock sending her a wink as he appeared from the store room. 

No, it was the fact that half of goddamn Goodneighbour was there. Nora recognised every single face; Daisy, Fahrenheit, Magnolia. Even Ham.

"What's going on?"

"We're all here to congratulate you two on being soulmates," Hancock drawled, sending them a grin that somehow managed to look _suggestive._ "Though I gotta say, getting everyone here on such short notice wasn't easy."

Finally Kent peeked his head from the door and cautiously came to stand beside Nora, though his expression matched how she felt. "Yeah, we only started airing twenty minutes ago."

"Oh honey," Irma laughed, but it was soft and not at all mocking, "you think everyone only found out today? They've all known since yesterday - almost as long as you."

Nora cast Kent a wide eyed look, heart stuttering. He looked back at her as if to say _I_ _didn't tell them!_

"Hancock here accidentally overheard me talking to Daisy," Irma elaborated, and her bright expression wasn't nearly as apologetic as her voice, "and well, it was impossible to keep it quiet after that. Sorry loves."

"I guess it's all out in the open, then," Nora confirmed. Her heart continued to stutter; the weird, light feeling in her chest was so unlike anything she had felt up until that moment. A smile spread across her lips as she ducked down to peck Kent on the lips - and he responded in kind.

"Well, _damn_ , I didn't peg you two as the PDA sort," Hancock's voice broke the moment and he didn't even hold back his chuckle. "Now come on, let's get _drunk."_

Nora broke the kiss, but she hooked an arm around Kent's wide hips and pulled him close. Her nose bumped against his but she didn't move away. "Well, I can think of worse things to do with our day," she whispered.

Magnolia's voice drifted over to them, stunning and soft as she sang. Nora didn't know where the mic had come from and she didn't care, because it was their song. Her and Kent's.

Stepping back, Nora offered out a hand. "Hey Kent, care for a dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAnd that's it! I might do a longer, Kent/Sosu fic because I love him so much :P but for now, this is the end <3
> 
> Thanks to Ashcroft_Writes for being the cutest and sending me really nice comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that Kent is chubby/fat. I know most ghouls are supposed to be emaciated - but if we can have buff lads like Edward Deegan we can have chubby ghouls too, right :P


End file.
